


Drabble Collection

by QueenStrata (yodepalma)



Series: The Shortest Stories [3]
Category: Gravitation, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Darkness, Drabble Collection, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Paopu Fruit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/QueenStrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of drabbles I've written for KH.</p><p>There are three HP/KH crossovers and one crossover with Gravitation, but the rest are plain KH. (Several of them were written before KH2 came out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Shines Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago in one of those exchange memes on LJ. Person requested Demyx/Luna, so here they are being adorable.

_Light Shines Through_  

Luna found the strange man with the empty eyes on the edge of the lake, around the side that was just off the edges of the Forbidden Forest. He was playing what appeared to be an oddly-shaped blue guitar, with large globs of water dancing wildly around him. Some were shaped like music notes, some were shaped like himself, and a few were shaped like women when the creatures apparently needed something else to dance with.  
  
“What kind of creatures are those?” she asked curiously, stepping forward without fear even as one of the water-people came perilously close to her and then seemed to crumple in on itself, soaking her. Gently pushing her sodden bangs out of her eyes, she stopped closer to another one that was still spinning in tight circles and lifted her hand to inspect it.  
  
“Don't do that!” the man said, strumming a sharp note on his instrument, and the creature moved swiftly away. “You could hurt yourself, they're a lot more dangerous than they look.”  
  
“They're beautiful,” Luna said dreamily, smiling up at her fellow blond. “The light shines through them so perfectly. What did you say they were?”  
  
“Uh. Just water. It's, you know, some magic I've been teaching myself. Outside of school and all.”  
  
“You don't go to Hogwarts,” Luna giggled, eyes sparkling at him. “It's okay. You don't have to tell me what you are if you don't want to. A lot of people think things that I believe in aren't real, so it's okay to have something else that's real not be real.”  
  
“I don't quite follow you,” the man said, his voice awkward as he scratched at his cheek. “Do you think I'm real, or do you think I'm not?”  
  
“You're as real as anybody else I know,” Luna said softly, and abruptly held out her hand. “By the way, my name's Luna. What's yours?”  
  
“I'm Demyx,” the man replied, giving her hand an uncertain shake. “It's, uh, nice to meet you.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Luna said vaguely, her eyes suddenly distant. “Your water-people disappeared.”  
  
Demyx looked startled to hear this, and nearly spun around in a complete circle looking for one of his creatures, but smiled when he faced her again. “I can bring them back, if you want,” he said, grabbing her hand again and pulling her over to one of the large rocks that sat on the banks of the lake. “I have to concentrate on my music for them to exist, though. You don't mind?”  
  
“I'd be happy to listen to you play.”  
  
The tall man smiled at her again and adjusted his grip on his possibly-a-guitar before starting up a gentle melody. The water-people slowly formed again, their movements much calmer this time. Luna smiled and watched them, and eventually found herself leaning against the man. He didn't seem to notice her weight on his arm, and just continued playing his soft music. The last thing she remembered was the feel of a soft kiss on the top of her head before sleep claimed her.  
  
When she woke up, he was nowhere to be found, perhaps having dissipated into the air like the water he controlled.


	2. A Darker Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle and Roxas (with background Dumbledore).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a meme on LJ, so presumably there was a prompt involved, but IDK what it was. 8D

_A Darker Soul_

Roxas tugged at his tie as he walked through the crowded hallways of the strange castle Xemnas had sent him to. He didn't like being surrounded by so many whole people, especially not ones that were the same age he looked (which was why he had been sent to take this world—he was the only one that fit in without being a teacher). He felt awkward here, too dark and angry to be a part of this magical community where everybody seemed to feel at home.

And the biggest problem with this place, he reflected with a scowl, was this one particular teacher—Dumbledore. Xemnas had assured him that they had a way of making everybody in the castle believe that he'd been there for the whole six years he was supposed to have been there, had made it so they wouldn't even notice that he never actually went to class and, when he did, that they wouldn't notice he could do exactly none of their silly spells. But this one teacher seemed completely immune to whatever  Xemnas had done, and that was the reason he found himself dashing down a few hallways, the red and gold striped cloth annoying him as it flapped against his chest. But finally, deep down in the dungeons that he was almost never in, he ducked into a dark room that he thought was empty and lost the teacher completely.

"Well, what have we here?" a pleasant voice said from somewhere inside, and Roxas jumped, feeling like an idiot as he pulled out his wand (that damn puny stick that he could so easily cut in half with his keyblades) and aimed it at the other person approaching from the shadows. "The last thing I expected was a Gryffindor to come popping in on me."

"Oh, stuff it," Roxas said irritably, already dismissing his unwanted companion. He was so sick of this place, and was starting to think that Dumbledore's Nobody wasn't worth all the trouble they were going to to get it.

"What were you running from Dumbledore for?" the other boy asked, and Roxas tore his gaze from the empty hallway to finally take a moment to ponder the other boy, wondering how he'd known who it was he was hiding from. The boy drew closer as Roxas stared silently at him, and the blond rubbed at the place on his chest where his heart ought to be. For some reason, this guy made him feel even emptier than usual, as if whatever his soul was it took the light right out of other people.

"None of your damn business," Roxas snarled, turning his face away to stare out again and try his hardest to ignore the dark person in front of him. He wished this kid would just go away already, so he could return to The World That Never Was and report to Xemnas about this Dumbledore man, explain his difficulties with his mission and hope there was some way to fix them.

"Ah well. I ought to be going anyway," the boy said suddenly, almost as if in response to his thoughts. "You have fun hiding here—Dumbledore's not stupid. He'll be wandering around here for a while."

"Great. Thanks." Roxas watched with cold eyes as the other walked down the hallway, and then he moved farther into the room and called a portal to take him back. It looked like he had more than one thing to report on now.


	3. But There Is Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: Shut Up and Kiss Me. 
> 
> Riku/Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for an LJ meme, the prompt was: Riku/Ginny; "There's darkness in all of us. But there is also light."

_But There Is Light_

Riku turned from Ginny irritably, scowling in the general direction of the dark forest in the distance. This world he'd found himself in was enormous and colorful and he didn't like it at all—especially this one place he found himself in. Because of this girl here, with her pretty brown eyes and smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks and the light her heart shone with. A light that he could practically see, and it reminded him so painfully of the things he'd lost due to jealousy and delusion and the evil he had for so long surrounded himself with.

“Riku, please,” the redhead was pleading, a single hand wrapped as far around his bicep as it could reach. “Just look at me!”

“You don't understand, Ginny,” Riku sighed, turning to give her an almost-smile, nothing like what he wanted to give her. “I would stain you.”

“There's darkness in everyone,” the girl said hotly, so passionately it almost made him cringe. “But there's also light. I don't care how much time you've spent in that darkness of yours, Riku, I know you and you'd never do anything to hurt me. I trust you.”

“How can you trust me when I don't even trust myself?” he snarled back, so suddenly losing his composure that he startled himself, and he ripped himself out of her grasp. “I've told you what I've done! To Kairi, and to Sora, to the two best friends I'd ever had because I was stupid and jealous and--”

“And you're trying to fix your mistakes,” Ginny concluded for him, grabbing onto him again and pulling him closer to her; he felt, for some reason, helpless to deny her desires. “You're a good person, I know you are! And maybe, maybe you can't love yourself, but maybe I can.”

“Ginny, I...” Riku tried, voice uncertain, but never wavering. “I just don't think...this won't--”

“Shut up,” Ginny murmured, a demand that came out much softer than it should have. “And kiss me.” And when she pulled him into a kiss that was as passionate as her words, he couldn't help but reciprocate, wrapping his arms around her small frame and marveling at how right she felt against him.

He thought wistfully that maybe, just maybe, he could feel some light seeping back into the darkness his heart had become.


	4. Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayaka and Ginny discuss the differences in their worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...honestly have no idea where this one come from? Presumably it was an LJ meme, but I don't remember it. For a change.

_Universes_

Her name was Ayaka. She said she came from Japan. Kairi didn’t know where this place was—maybe Ayaka had come from another world like she had, but Kairi didn’t think a world as big as the one she described could exist. Miles upon miles of land and water, and an uncountable amount of worlds in one spot. Hardly any boundaries, unlike the shields that hid the worlds from each other in Kairi’s universe. According to Ayaka, there were many ‘planets’ (Kairi translated that into worlds), but you couldn’t see them from Japan. You could hardly see the stars, and they weren’t worlds, they were balls of burning gas hanging in midair. If one of them went away, they had exploded. Sometimes Kairi thought it was all nonsense, but it was a beautiful sort of nonsense that drew her to Ayaka.

Ayaka also seemed drawn to Kairi. She ate up the stories of Hollow Bastion and Kingdom Hearts, was delighted at Sora’s heroics and Kairi’s royalty. When Kairi spoke of Leon, she’d giggled and was forced to explain Yuki, and the slight similarity she saw between the two—namely their perceived arrogance and the distance they attempted to create between themselves and the rest of the world.

Stories and loneliness made them closer to each other than either had ever been to another person before. They shared everything with each other, dreams, nightmares, desires…and then, eventually, they began to share a bed. They had fallen in love and forgotten about their feelings for the people that they had loved before, despite the protests of many of their friends. Selphie, romantic that she was, was the most vocal, always bringing up Sora and how wonderful it had been when Kairi was all but pining for him. But when Kairi looked at Ayaka, she found that she couldn’t bring herself to wait anymore.


	5. Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one I just discovered is definitely Riku/Sora. Whoops.

_Beaches_

In my time, I have seen many beaches. They were scattered across the universe, each one unique to the world I found it on. But none could ever compare to the beach that set the scenes for so many of my dreams, the one that I had spent most of my life on, had learned to love on. I’ve been wanting to return there so badly, but I only ever see it in my dreams any more—and along with it is the boy I’ve spent months upon months searching for. The boy I had left Kairi—the supposed love of my life—for. The one that disappeared behind a closing door and left nothing behind but a memory and a faint smell of paopu fruit. The smell has disappeared now and I’ve longed for it for so long…but the memory remains, as faded and precious as an ancient painting. Maybe one day it will be restored. And maybe one day I can admit the truth that I have denied so long—my heart belongs to my rival, not my best friend.


	6. Illusions Rendered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before any game besides the first Kingdom Hearts existed.

_Illusions Rendered_

They are in the Coliseum, though Sora isn’t sure how or why it happened. But it didn’t quite matter, because he and Riku both had their childish wooden swords back and they were fighting each other, neither quite caring in their innocence and friendly rivalry who would win, or what would happen to the loser. And he can hear Kairi’s voice, clear as a bell, telling them how silly they are for fighting like this even as she laughs merrily at the fun.

For a few moments, blissful and eternal, everything is like it was back on the island. Sora and Riku didn’t have to worry about anything other than a few minor bruises, and Riku was innocent, and Kairi was happy and not alone, and that was all that mattered.

But eventually, Sora must wake from his dream. And it is only then that he realizes that he lost his innocence the second he realized that fighting Riku was life or death, and that friendship is not truly forever. He stares down the long, dark road ahead of him and wonders, not for the first time, if he should have told Riku that all three of them should have eaten the paopu together.


	7. Monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku dreams in monochrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before any game following KH1 existed.

_Monochrome_

He dreamed in monochrome with the volume muted, because there were no colors or sounds necessary for him. It was only the scenes he needed—images of innocence and happiness and unquestioned friendship. In his dreams, he remembered watching the sunset and building a raft; he created memories of sharing paopu fruit with his best friends and tamely floating away in the direction of the sun. These dreams overshadowed his nightmares (possession, battles, desperation, anger, betrayal, and darkness), though the horrors were realistically painted and loud enough to frighten him. The dreams burned brighter in his mind, because his heart loved and remembered only in silence.


	8. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Aerith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably written right after I beat KH1 the first time, when I assumed Aerith was meant to be Cloud's "light".

_Light_

There were no words shared between them when they finally met again. It was just a comforting embrace, the feel of each other’s solid bodies, and the blessed belief that they would never have to part again. Everything was said in his gentle smile and her wet eyes, and the way they clung to each other in relief.

Even the people surrounding them had nothing to say—no cheering from Yuffie, no gruff congratulations from Cid. Their love and happiness could be felt throughout the library, no doubts, because sometimes the best way to communicate is to not say anything at all.


	9. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall changes his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is quite canon compliant? I can't remember how many years passed between Hollow Bastion falling and KH1, though, so Squall might be too young here. Oh well. This is still one of my favorite drabbles.

_Leon_

Squall had always been a quiet child—serious, stubborn, and strong. He was a fighter, always striving off monsters (both real and imaginary) from his friends, always promising the little girl in blue that he would protect her from anything. He had, at seven, talked his father into allowing him to learn how to use a gunblade, and had become proficient with his wooden toy (too young for real blades and bullets, they said). It was no wonder that the destruction of Hollow Bastion had changed even him. He was even quieter now—wouldn’t say any more words than absolutely necessary—and his eyes were dark and guarded. It hadn’t taken him long to find a way to acquire a real weapon that he could practice diligently with. Nine years old, and he was already more of a fighter than the man watching him from the shadows.

With a deep sigh, Cid (a twenty-five year old man with less weight on his shoulders than this particular child he cared for) stepped forward and settled himself down next to Squall. His feet lay flat on the box below them, and he grinned briefly at Squall’s waving legs.

"Squall...," he began uncertainly, wondering what he could say to help. He had never been good with words.

"Leon," the young boy’s soft voice replied.

"What?"

There was no response for a moment as dark eyes searched the sky. "My name is Leon. Until we get it back."

There was no question as to what 'it' was. Cid looked around in hopes of finding some sort of inspiration to help him make a speech, but he saw nothing interesting except the final desperate glow of a dying star. Squall had already fallen back into his habitual silence, and this time Cid willingly joined in, closing his eyes and breathing in the feel of a silent late-night town.


	10. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another LJ request meme. This time the prompt was to written a specific request in the time it took to listen to a song. So the request was Xemnas, and the song that ended up coming on was "Let Go" by Frou Frou. I've put some lyrics from the song before the drabble because Reasons.
> 
> Uh...this is in no way compliant with BBS, jsyk. I wrote this meme soon after KH2 came out. :)

**_Let Go_ **

_drink up baby doll_  
_Are you in or are you out?_  
_Leave your things behind_  
_'Cause it's all going off without you_  
_Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy  
_ _-Frou Frou_

He dutifully drank from the cup Even handed him and laid down, already feeling a bit lightheaded. He wasn’t entirely certain about what they were doing—Ansem had strictly forbidden them from continuing these experiments, but he couldn’t deny the need to regain his memories. He knew he was forgetting something important.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on your heartbeat," Even instructed him, his voice sounding like it was coming from a distance. Something else was crowding in his mind as well, like other voices whispering in his head. He tried to listen to his heart, but he wanted to know what they were saying….  
  
_Come back to us!_  
  
His eyes snapped open with a start, and he tried to get Even’s attention. The blond scientist simply shook his head and said something, but the other sinister voices drowned him out.  
  
_Open your heart,_ the voices whispered, barely there but echoing anyway. _The darkness is powerful. We’ll help you remember._  
  
Ansem had warned him about the darkness, but…but if they could help….  
  
"All right," he said aloud, and lights flashed behind his eyes before he faded into the dark.


	11. Kick It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another LJ request meme. This time the prompt was to written a specific request in the time it took to listen to a song. The prompt was Demyx, and the song was "Kick It In" by Simple Minds.

**_Kick It In_ **

_Kick it in, kick it in_  
_Shake the ghosts from deep within_  
_Close the door down_  
_Don't let the demons in  
_ _-Simple Minds_

Oh, he knew he was going to die. As soon as Sora pulled out his keyblade and frowned at being called by his Nobody’s name, when that annoying duck had yelled at him. Yup, broken down Radiant Garden was going to be the last place he saw, no matter how Xigbar had tried to reassure him, and so he summoned his sitar and grinned with all the confidence he didn’t feel.  
  
The fight felt kind of like a dance. He remembered this, Roxas spinning with his water clones, flinging them around with his wet hair falling into his eyes. He remembered the stupid time limits Saix had set up to help the youngest Nobody trained, remembered Roxas succeeding where it seemed like he wouldn’t. Sora wasn’t nearly as good, but it still felt the same—dancing and laughing with (or sometimes at) the only Nobody who’s emotions seemed real enough to be worthwhile.  
  
He knew he was going to die, but before he did, he had to have a little bit of fun.


	12. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion/Demyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another LJ request meme. This time the prompt was to written a specific request in the time it took to listen to a song. The prompt was Zexion/Demyx, and the song was "Hold Me Tight" by Missy Higgins.

**_Hold Me Tight_ **

_And as the words you wrote are burning  
_ _In my head they keep returning  
_ _They said hold me tight  
_ _Cause I'm losing all the energy to fight  
_ _-Missy Higgins_  

It was strange, Demyx being so quiet. But from the moment his friend had entered the musty room, he hadn't said a word. Not that there was anybody but him to say anything to—the library was deserted as it usually was this late at night. But Demyx was there. He'd crossed the room, the blankest look Zexion had ever seen on his face, and handed him a neatly folded piece of paper. They'd held each other's gazes for the briefest of moments, and then the blond had spun on his heel and walked right back out.  
  
Zexion stared at the paper for a long time, not unfolding it. He hoped, futilely, that this incongruous little triangle in his hand meant nothing, that the other was just being his usual weird self. But he knew it wasn't the case, so he slowly opened it and read the messy words, his own face becoming blanker as he soaked in the simple sentences, let them slide into every crevice of his brain and settle there like darkness coming home.  
  
It was a simple request. Soft words, inelegantly penned, asking for something that could so easily be given. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't chase his best friend down the hallways, wrap his short arms around the other's waist, and give in to what they both wanted. It just wasn't in him. There would be none of that from him: he'd given up on love a long, long time ago.  
  
He folded the piece of paper in half and closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair so that he knew he was facing the ceiling. The sound of ripping paper made his eyes snap open, though he knew it was coming and knew why he was doing it, but he determinedly studied the blank white area above him as his hands moved methodically, slowly destroying his last chance at life.


	13. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marluxia/Axel...uh, sort of dubious consent here, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another LJ request meme. This time the prompt was to written a specific request in the time it took to listen to a song. The prompt was Marluxia/Axel and the song was "In the Shadows" by The Rasmus.

**_In the Shadows_ **

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something_  
_Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher  
_ _-The Rasmus_

Marluxia loved to sleep. He honestly thought it was one of the best things in the world, sometimes even better than his plants and his manipulations. But he'd been unable to sleep lately—these weird thoughts had been keeping him awake, making him toss and turn and eventually get out of his comfortable bed to bother Namine or Larxene or warp into the darkest corner of Axel's room and watch the red-haired Nobody sleep.  
  
Which, really, didn't make any sense for him to do. He never even realized he was doing it until he was there and then, no matter what he told himself, he couldn't bring himself to leave. There was something about Axel that kept him fascinated, that drew him in despite the knowledge that, should the other Nobody really want to, he could burn him and all his plants to a crisp. Which is why he hid in the shadows, feeling something in his empty chest ache, and watched his companion toss and turn and occasionally murmur a soft name in his sleep; sometimes it ended with an 's', sometimes it began with one.  
  
But one day, when he quietly warped in to watch the restless dreamer, Axel had inexplicably been awake. Halfway out of the portal, he froze in his steps as a soft flame flickered to life beside the half-dressed Nobody—and then, with a casualness he didn't feel, he stepped forward and leered down at Axel from the foot of the bed.  
  
“What do you want, Marluxia?” Axel asked, voice groggy with sleep. He couldn't decide if he'd picked a bad time or a perfect time, because suddenly he'd realized what was pulling at his lack-of-heart.  
  
“You,” he purred, and climbed onto the bed without another word, the smirk not leaving his face even after Axel's fire had died.


	14. Where Gravity Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rather dubious consent, but it's...not horrible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another LJ request meme. This time the prompt was to written a specific request in the time it took to listen to a song. This request was "KH1!Ansem/Riku" and the song was Where Gravity is Dead by Laura Veirs.

**_Where Gravity is Dead_ **

_But doesn't it get lonely_  
_Riding up there to the sun_  
_On a single raft for one_  
_Don't you wish for someone  
_ _-Laura Veirs_

Riku clutched his head, curled up in a corner of Maleficent's castle and trying to quiet the voice echoing in it. He felt so alone here, without Sora or Kairi or anyone else who could understand his not-quite-darkness, who could accept him and his silly adolescent jealousy. This whole stupid thing—the storm, the heartless, the search, the endless hope—made him feel so alone, like he was drifting into the sun on his own, instead of into the sunset with his two best friends. He couldn't dismiss his jealousy, no matter how hard he tried, could feel the darkness eating at his heart and his soul and god he just wanted to go home--

_'Just give in to the darkness, Riku_ ,' the voice was saying again, a strange melody playing in his mind. ' _Give in to me, and we will find Kingdom Hearts together. You'll have all the power you could want, you'll get whatever you need...'_

“Shut up!” Riku snarled, voice echoing in the emptiness. “Get out of my head!”

“As you wish,” the voice murmured, suddenly so real and there and Riku gasped and pulled himself to his feet, back against the wall. The man—no, the heartless, he realized as he saw the mark in the other's chest—was smirking at him, holding up his hands and inspecting them. He was slightly translucent, and it was so very disturbing and so darkly beautiful. “Such a pretty thing you are, Riku,” the creature continued aimlessly, finally lowering his hand to tilt his face up. The touch was barely there, like a whisper on his skin, and he had the feeling that this false man was only his illusion, for the moment. “Such a solid, real body. You'll help me find the darkness, won't you?”

“I just want to get Kairi home,” Riku protested, voice wavering only the slightest bit. “Leave me alone!”

The dark-skinned being just laughed, throwing his head back and letting his entire not-actually-a-heart seep into the noise, and then took a step forward and held Riku to the wall by his shoulders. “But you're mine,” he whispered, lips brushing against the boy's ears and curling into a sharp, predatory smile. “You always will be.”


End file.
